The Island
History Origins The island was created by the Beyonders to serve as a bridge between the World Beyond and this world. It was the home of the two God’s: Tum and Het, who were birthed by the Mother Eternal. The two boys grew up with very different paths. Tum was drawn to light, Het was drawn to darkness, and Mother Eternal represented the balance connecting them. As they grew up the boys sought to influence the humans who inhabited the world. Het poisoned the humans to commit acts of violence; bringing hate and fear into their hearts. Tum gifted them with knowledge and peace; encouraging them to explore, create, and grow. When Tum grew up he created five beings to help him guide the humans, known as the Titans: Haka, Aniu, Utet, Sepa, and Zet. When Het found out what Tum had done, he became jealous and created his own Titans to disrupt their progress: Bai, Unsu, Tahu, Mosi, and Phut. In a plot to rule mankind, Het had his Titans go to the island and kill Mother Eternal. Rushing to her side, Mother Eternal gave Tum a prophecy in her dying moments: Tum would fight two great wars with his brother to determine the fate of mankind. Tum would win the first, but the second could be won by either. The death of Mother Eternal sent the planet into chaos, since there was no longer a balance between good and evil. This forced both of the God’s off the island to gather the humans as their allies and spread the word. As predicted, Tum won by banishing Het to the Dark World, and recalled his Titans to the World Beyond. Since the Titans couldn’t bring their Relics to the World Beyond they were forced to hide them throughout the planet. The Titan hid his Relic, the Gauntlet, on the island. After they returned to the World Beyond, the island became uninhabited. Pre-Historic The first humans to discover the island were the Athedians, a highly advanced civilization located in the northwest Atria. When they found it, the island only shifted once every several hundred years and was anchored off of the coast. The Athedians built an immensely powerful and advanced civilization from mining the island for its praenium deposits, which powered their technology. Eventually they discovered the island’s ability to move locations and built gateways from the mainland to the island using the praenium ''deposits. They were able to manipulate the island into moving where they wanted, but this would prove disastrous. During an experiment the Athedians caused the island to become unstable; tsunamis, earthquakes, and fire began to engulf it. This destroyed the Athedian civilization, and the island began its rapid movement through space and time. Some of the inhabitants were able to escape in time and found refuge in Tauressos. The Athedian refugees amalgamated with the native inhabitants to create the Tauressian civilization. '''Antiquity' Many years later the Tauressians appeared to have accidentally found it again when it was located off the coast of Tauressos, but became trapped when it shifted. The Serephanians were told of the island by the Titan Aniu. He taught them how to build a machine to locate its position and how to access it without becoming lost in space and time. They became experts of the island. The Serephanians used its ability to move as a way to colonize vast areas around the sea and copied the Athedians use of the Gateways to access their colony. Unlike the Athedians, the Serephanians did not attempt to manually alter the course of the island, but rather used their locating machine to plot its course, and then plan their entry and exit from it. Geography The island has the ability to physically move and travel through both time and reality. It exists in its own pocket of time. It never stays in one area for very long and is seemingly impossible to consistently track. However, the Serephanians created a machine able to accurately track and map its movements. It is only accessible by entering and exiting at a certain angle at a certain time. If a different route is taken while trying to leave, one risks entering at a different location and point in time. There are several monuments built around the island built by unknown people. These monuments are twinned with monuments on the mainland. By using them, one is able to teleport to the island no matter where it is in space or time. The island has